


Questioning Beliefs

by slaying_dragons



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaying_dragons/pseuds/slaying_dragons
Summary: Allen successfully exorcises Tyki Mikk in the Ark and takes him as a prisoner, hoping to rehabilitate their former enemy. Unfortunately, this isn't taken well in the Order. The control of the situation quickly slips away from Allen's hands, driving him to a corner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU story about Allen and Tyki. What if Allen's exorcism was successful and he actually wiped the Noah in Tyki? 
> 
> It will be somewhat of a slow-burn. Rating may go up in following chapters.

Exorcists return to the Headquarters by the newly acquired Ark, bringing an exorcized Noah as a prisoner. It is a victory in every way. There is no party to throw, since everyone is beaten up to near death. Thus they rest up in the healing wing and leave themselves to the skilled hands of doctors.

It's still good to be back home.

Allen doesn't feel much pain. His body always recovers fast. The way his stomach growls in protest is a good proof for this fact. Unable to lay down in hunger anymore, he pushes himself off of the bed and sneaks up to the door.

Before he can step a foot outside, he hears a displeased voice. "I'll never forgive you, Allen."

It is Chaoji Han, who has been by their side since the beginning of this journey. Not only he is a good guy, he is extremely loyal and proud. 

"You saved the enemy, sided with him against us." Chaoji's voice is filled with venom. "That makes you my enemy." 

Allen gives Chaoji a sad look under half lidded eyes. He was hoping to become good friends with him, but this subject is too much of an issue to get over with. He knows he won't be able to change Chaoji's opinion and he can't give up on his view about life, to preserve and appreciate everything. To love everything. 

"My exorcism was successful. He is no longer a Noah."

Chaoji's hands are balled in fists, as his body shakes thoroughly. His jaw is clenched with pure frustration, which upsets Allen more. 

No, he isn't taking this well. 

"That..." Chaoji bites each word. "... doesn't undo his crimes."

That is true, he cannot deny. But Allen believes in second chances. "No, it doesn't-"

Chaoji interrupts bitterly and averts his eyes, obviously cannot stand to look at the other anymore. "I hope he will get executed."

Allen's face falls at that. He isn't going to pick a fight here. Without saying anything else, he leaves the healing wing and takes a walk to cafeteria.

Jerry is quite happy to have Allen back. After complimenting his good looks with a his usual flirty remarks, the eccentric cook starts to prepare food in big quantities to feed the Exorcist. But Allen is thoughtful. 

He is sure Chaoji isn't the only one in the Order thinking like that.

...

After a few bowls of beef noodles, Allen spots Komui by the door. The tall man smiles warmly at the younger one and takes a seat across him, placing his cup of coffee down. There isn't anyone else around at this hour, which provides them some privacy.

"You should be resting." Komui smiles wider and pushes his glasses over his nose.

"I had to eat." Allen notices this is the perfect time to ask about the issue bothering him. "How is Tyki?"

Komui's smile vanishes in an instant, glasses reflecting a blank shine. This is his business face. "Not very well." 

After sipping from his coffee, the Director continues. "His fever will not go down. He is not even conscious." A brief pause sinks in between them and Allen suddenly feels like losing his appetite.

"Even if he survives, he will be tried for his crimes." Komui's tone is serious, almost too cold. Or maybe he is worried. Allen can't tell.

"Will he be sentenced to death?" Allen asks with a small voice, the idea is making him sick and dizzy.

"Yes." Komui doesn't beat around the bush. "It will not be pretty."

Allen's eyes widen at that, something claws at his heart. "Can't we do anything? You have to-"

Komui interferes, his deadpan expression doesn't budge. "His fate is not in my hands. Vatican will be taking matters personally in a week."

Allen's eyes are on the older man's face, pleading for any kind of help. "Let me see him." It's a whisper. "Please."

Komui doesn't respond until he finishes his coffee. Then he stands up and gives a single nod. "I'll see what I can do."


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Allen visits Tyki, he discovers the lowest levels of the basement, which is built for the most dangerous prisoners. Of course, Tyki easily fits in this category for being a Noah and having a certain kill count. While Allen is confident in his exorcism, he can understand why everyone else has to be cautious. There will be no knowing until Tyki wakes up.

A tall and muscular guard awaits by the steel door of the cell, weapon in hand. Upon Allen's arrival, he gives a firm nod and unlocks the door. Allen knows he owes Komui one.

Carefully, he walks past the guard and into the cell. 

"Knock the door twice, when you want out." The guard informs him and then closes the door. Allen can hear it being locked and he is thankful for this kind of privacy. 

The cell is grey and cold with no windows. A hospital issued bed is up ahead with their unconscious prisoner resting in. Monitors are by the bed side, beeping every now and then, showing vital signs. A clear serum hangs by, pumping the liquid into Tyki's system. It's a relief to know they are trying this much.

Allen approaches the bed and takes a closer look at the very Noah he exorcised. Tyki just sleeps there, defeated and all vulnerable. His dark curls rest over his forehead, eyes closed and skin pale, save for the faint flush on his cheeks. Without any of his smug or murderous expressions, Tyki Mikk looks much younger and even in peace.

It is not a bad look, Allen thinks.

Of course, Tyki is stripped off of all his possessions and put in some white medical garb, which reveals his collarbone and a bit more skin toward his chest. Hints of a fresh angry scar is there, but mostly hidden under the thin fabric. Allen knows that came from his sword, cutting not only the Noah in Tyki, but also his flesh.

His eyes move down to rest of Tyki. A blanket is pulled all the way up to his waist. His arms rest at his sides, wrists are restrained by thick leather cuffs. 

Allen's gaze turns back to the unconscious man's face, wondering when he will wake up. When his hand touches Tyki's cheek, he can finally see what Komui meant, which also explains the flush on those cheeks. Tyki's skin feels like fire. Even when the cell is cold, he is sweating. His hand then slides up to brush those messy curls away and reveal the forehead. As expected, holy marks are gone. His skin is pale, not bearing any Noah resemblance. 

But that alone proves nothing.

Allen doesn't feel like leaving right away, hoping Tyki will gain consciousness soon. So he pulls a chair and sits by the bed for an hour. Other than some fever ridden murmurs coming out from Tyki, he doesn't wake up.

...

By the time Allen returns the healing wing to get more rest, he finds Lenalee sitting by his bed. Her legs are covered in fresh bandages and a few bandaids are placed on her cheeks. 

"Are you alright?" He asks, careful and concerned.

Lenalee has a sad expression on her face, certainly a bit worn out. "Yes. Thank you." She nods and pats the space beside her, so Allen joins her on the bed.

"I am worried about you." Lenalee bows her head, hands rest her lap, clasped together. "People are talking." 

Allen nods, knowing where this topic is going. "I couldn't leave him die there." He admits, which pulls another worried look from his friend. Lenalee places a hand on his and leans close. 

"You have a kind soul, Allen." Her fingers twitch on his hands. "It isn't taken well by the Order."

Allen already knows that. "How about you?" He asks with mild curiousity.

Lenalee gives a startled look and bows her head again. "I... I can't forgive him. That Noah- he killed Suman. He killed our friends. They were our family." Her voice shakes. "I'm sorry, Allen. But I can't."

Tears starts to roll down her cheeks and all Allen can do is to pull her in a tight hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day Allen is allowed to go back to his room, being told he no longer needs medical monitoring. Everyone else is still recovering, which makes him a bit guilty to leave their side so soon. To make up for it, he promises to make daily visits.

After a big breakfast, Allen decides to see Tyki again. He takes a shower, puts on some casual clothes, then heads for the dark depths of the basement. 

It is a major disappointment to find the prisoner in same condition. Tyki still suffers from a bad fever, his cheeks take on a deeper flush and his features look distressed. 

Allen notices the serum attached to the unconscious man is changed fresh, now with the addition of a new medicine. There is still hope, he wants to believe. 

Out of curiosity, Allen tugs at the neck of Tyki's medical garb and pulls it down to take a better look on his chest. The scar looks angrier than before, red and nasty. But the size... Does it look smaller than yesterday?

Allen can't help doubting himself.

There is a small jar of ointment by the nightstand, along with a few medical equipment. Allen doesn't hesitate to pick it up and spread on his fingertips, then applying it over the scar with gentle touches. The tissue feels rough and burning. 

Tyki makes a noise of discomfort, twists his face away, which makes Allen wonder if the scar hurts more than he imagined. From this angle, he can see how Tyki's brows are furrowed together, how his lips are parted to suck in quick breaths.

Asking the guard's help to bring some cold water and a towel, Allen sits by the bed and prepares it, then places the soaked towel on Tyki's forehead. There isn't a visible reaction coming from the unconscious man anymore. But that's alright for now. 

He needs to rest more. 

...

In the afternoon, Allen meets up with Lavi in the cafeteria. His redheaded friend looks much better, if they don't count the fairly large bandaid over his nose. He still has a few other bandages here and there, but he is in high spirits.

They both eat with great appetite, collecting empty bowls in the center of the table. Of course, there is no way Lavi can compete with Allen. 

"Man, think about all the information we can extract from him." After slurping down a mouthful of noodles, Lavi leans against the table and watches Allen with a half lidded eye. His smile is overly bright and friendly, perhaps a bit too excited. His Bookman persona has an eternal thirst for all kinds of information to shape history, ready to hear every word Tyki may offer them.

Just like Allen, Lavi has faced Tyki in a more personal level before. They fought and tried to end each other in opposing sides of a ruthless battle. Yet Lavi doesn't hold a personal grudge over this fact, which makes Allen feel his redheaded friend closer to him. Not that he expects people to be forgiving over such a difficult topic, but this makes Lavi special in his eyes.

"If they don't execute him, that is." Lavi sighs and shakes his head, getting serious now. While Tyki hasn't even returned to his senses, the rumor of his upcoming death spreads around fast. 

"It'd be such a waste to kill him off. I'll talk to Gramps and convince him to talk to the higher ranks. We'll find a way."

Allen finds strength in Lavi's words.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day pours him more hope. He is informed that Tyki has finally waken up and his fever is gone. It sounds like a miracle. Allen quickly puts on clothes and stuffs a bread to his mouth, then rushes to the holding cells.

The medical team is leaving, as he shows up by the door. They give Allen a brief summary of the prisoner's condition and warn him to be careful just in case.

After the door closes and locks behind, Allen quickly approaches the bed and looks down at Tyki, whose eyes are finally open. They are brown instead of gold, as Allen takes notice of. While his gaze is unfocused and there is a disorientated look on him, Tyki still tries to look around and recognize his surroundings. 

He doesn't even notice Allen's presence. 

He must be worn out.

Allen presses a palm to Tyki's cheek to check his fever and finds the skin at a normal temperature, which is a relief to know Tyki will survive.

His sudden touch startles Tyki, making him flinch away from the hand with a weak attempt, as his body is too tired to do more than that. His eyes turn at the Exorcist's way, blinking to regain some focus. 

He can't.

"Who are you?" Tyki's voice comes out in a whisper, his throat probably feels dry by now.

"It's me." The Exorcist says with a soft tone and pours a glass of water. "Allen Walker."

Tyki's brows are furrowed together and he blinks a few more times.

"Oh..." Tyki sighs and licks his lips, a faint smile settling in. "Cheating Boy A."

Allen makes a face at that, not fond of being called a cheater, even when that is quite the truth. "I wish you didn't call me that." He sighs and helps Tyki's head up, pressing the glass to his lips. The older man doesn't put on a fight and takes slow sips, allowing the cool water to wash down at his throat. 

The Exorcist thinks this is the most vulnerable of Tyki Mikk, being exhausted and tied up, manhandled easily. It is a rough change for the Noah who was capable of making a handful of Exorcists -- including Allen himself -- look like fools in the battlefield.

Once the glass is empty, Allen lowers Tyki's head down. 

"Thank you." The prisoner uses a tired version of his smug tone, his face flashing up with a hint of that usual charm anyone would be falling for. Allen can't help but deciding Tyki must be one of the rare people who can look this suave in a hospital bed, giving that lopsided smirk and radiating confidence. 

It doesn't take much longer for Tyki to realize he cannot move his hands. Not believing at first, he tugs them a few more times, but can't do anything beyond that. Phasing through anything he desired has been a skill the Noah of Pleasure inherited, only touching and being touched as he wished. But now Tyki doesn't do any of that. 

Maybe he simply can't.

"What's happening?" Tyki asks with slightly widened eyes, breath hitched, as if he does really not know. "Wait." He looks even more tired now, no longer that smug and that aura of confidence weakening. 

"Is this because I robbed your friend off? Or is it for the cigarette pack I snatched?" His voice gets weaker, trailing off, making less and less sense.

Allen arches his brows at that and checks Tyki's fever again. The older man falls back to sleep under his touch.

...

After some more sleep, Tyki wakes up in a better state. His body is getting stronger, yet the same cannot be said about his confusion. 

He is able to sit up on the bed with a new set of handcuffs binding his wrists together, no longer attached to the bed, so he can have some mobility. 

Allen has brought him some food from the cafeteria, which Tyki wolfs down like he hasn't eaten in decades. He finishes up with two glasses of water, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and gives out a very pleased noise from his throat.

"That was good."

Allen smiles at how fast Tyki is recovering, then the curiosity gets the better of him. Without really announcing what he is up to, he leans closer to Tyki and moves his hand to the neck of his top. As he tugs it to reveal more skin, Tyki looks down and blinks, eyebrows arching in a curious fashion.

There is no sign of the scar, thus Allen tugs down furthermore in case he is looking at wrong spot. It's surprising to find out it's completely gone, leaving it's place to perfectly smooth pale skin.

"How?" He asks himself, fingertips pressed against the center of Tyki's chest, dumbfounded.

"I am flattered, boy." The older man's smug voice snaps Allen out of his thoughts, causing him to pull back and waving his hands before him in protest.

"What?" Allen starts, shaking his head. "It's not like-"

But Tyki just laughs heartily at that, his head is thrown back. "I can show you more..." Tyki says with a playful attitude, brown eyes are half lidded, as he raises his hands up to show his cuffs. "C'mon, boy." Tyki's tone is rather playful. "We can make a deal. I promise to pay you back. I'll even pay you extra."

Allen sighs at that, leaning against his knees. "Tyki..."

"There's no need for these. It's not like I killed anyone." Tyki's laughter is cheerful and so carefree.

"But you did." Allen is dead serious, wondering if this is an act. Something is off, he can tell. 

"You killed a lot of people. Don't you remember that?"

The older man's smile vanishes, replaced by a confused look. His head is bowed down to fix his eyes on the cuffs around his wrists, his long thin fingers twitch. Silence sinks in between them, which hints that something sparks within Tyki.

"I... ah." Tyki murmurs with a pained expression. "I guess you are right."


	5. Chapter 5

Lavi insists Allen to bring him along for the following visit, which gets an okay from Komui. The Director requests them to keep him updated, since they aren't allowed to conduct a full research due to Vatican's orders.

Tyki is moved to another holding cell. No longer needing any medical equipments, the new cell is quite bare. Other than an old looking cot, there is nothing else in there. He sits on the white sheets with crossed legs, back resting against the cold wall. His wrists are chained together before him, the end is tied to a hook on the ground. His leash isn't exactly long enough to give him much freedom. But that's still better than having none.

Allen's redheaded friend leans down really close to the prisoner tand takes a good look, which is returned by Tyki and rather coyly on top of that.

It is then the ever cheerful young man gets deadly serious.

"Tell me the moment of exorcism. How did it feel?" Lavi asks with a business like tone, bringing out the topic which interests him the most.

Tyki gives him a thoughtful look, then throws Allen a glance. "I don't remember."

Lavi keeps his neutral expression with a hand under his chin and asks more. "Do you remember the time we battled in Edo?"

Tyki's brown eyes return to Lavi, his brows are furrowed up as if he is focusing on remembering things with little success. "Faintly."

Lavi doesn't look upset by this fact, Allen can see. But his friend always has a thing for looking at things from different windows. 

"You remember things, yet everything is foggy." Lavi points out the facts, then scratches his chin. "The exorcism must have pulled a number on your head. Interesting."

Tyki keeps that thoughtful look on his face, as if he has hard time believing in this.

Allen can only watch them from the other side of the cell. Lavi doesn't judge, just asks questions to record the data to his mind. Though, Tyki doesn't give out much. He seems to remember only when Lavi reminds him of certain events. Other than that, this seems pretty useless. Tyki doesn't even have a firm grasp of anything.

After what feels like hours, Lavi sighs and rubs the back of his head. "Alright. Let's give a break." He turns at Allen and offers a tired smile. 

Once they leave the cell, Allen wonders if Lavi's mind will change about Tyki and his usefulness. Will he want to get rid of Tyki as well?

"Exorcism didn't wipe his memory clean. But it sure put a block to that path." Lavi explains about Tyki's situation. "He feels like a different person now, doesn't he?"

Allen nods at that and remembers the miner he played poker on that train. 

"He could be rehabilitated." Lavi grins and places a hand on Allen's shoulder. Allen is thankful for Lavi's support.

...

Allen starts to spend more time with Tyki. He brings out a deck of cards, so they can play poker. With nothing to bet on, it isn't as satisfying. Yet Allen doesn't go easy on Tyki, beating him in every single round.

Groaning with defeat, Tyki smacks his cards down to the floor. "The main problem is..." He rubs his eyes with the heel of his hands. 

Allen expects Tyki to whine about his quick hands and mad cheating skills. But instead, the former Noah surprises him.

"My eye sight is bad. Do you happen to have my glasses?"

That brings out another theory. So Tyki can't use his powers, has memory issues and now completely a regular human being.

"I'll see if I can get them." Allen doesn't want to sound too promising.

...

As expected they don't allow him to lay a finger on Tyki's previous bearings. So Allen asks Johnny a favor. The scientist is happy to help and hand him out his spare glasses. They are awfully thick and heavy, leaving little room for comfort. 

But then Johnny shows a concerned side.

"You have been spending too much time with that Noah." The shorter man says with a meek tone and bows his head apologetically. "It's better you shouldn't get involved with him more than this."

Allen wants to explain the situation, knowing Johnny will always understand him. So he does. But he still fails to get his friend's support. 

Johnny shakes his head and looks more worried. "You are my friend, Allen. I don't want to lose you. You will be in a tight spot soon. Please don't make things worse or I don't know what to do."

Allen feels touched by his friend's words, yet it feels wrong to act selfish in order to save his own hide.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyki pushes the thick glasses back on his nose. They cover his almond shaped eyes and that beauty mark right under one eye. With some facial hair growing on his face, he becomes identical to that disguise he had when they first met.

"Thank you, boy. I owe you one." He is in a cheerful mood today, which is contagious.

Allen smiles warmly and sits down on the floor next to Tyki with their backs against the cot. His shoulder brushes to Tyki's and Allen turns his gaze to him. The former Noah is quite friendly, but so was his previous self to a level.

They play cards, while Allen tries to refresh Tyki's memory with speaking about the past, reminding him of the time Tyki crushed his heart and then his Innocence. Perhaps, it isn't the happiest topic to bring out, but he wants to make things clearer.

"This makes me a very bad person, doesn't it?" Tyki's eyes are down on his cards, expression calm, almost calculated.

Allen can't answer that. Not aloud.

"Do you hate me for it?" Tyki asks in a low and guarded tone.

A shake of head is what Allen gives. "I don't."

Hating is against his nature.

"I'm afraid I don't remember." Tyki draws another card, as Allen watches him with curious eyes.

"But you remember me." Allen doesn't even take a glance at his cards, just draws another. "You remember the time we first met."

Tyki gives a very smug smirk at that and pushes his glasses back with his index finger. "That must mean you left a powerful impact on me."

Allen sinks into a thoughtful silence afterward, trying to add up all this information. A successful exorcism leads to destruction of the Noah and most of his memories. His powers are gone, body returned to normal. 

Something doesn't add up.

"I'd be forever in your debt, if you brought me some cigarettes." Tyki breaks the silence after a short moment, all smiles and charm, which reminds Allen of all the times they were engaged in a battle. The Noah of Pleasure enjoyed to tease and flirt in the middle of a war.

"I know I have nothing to pay with." Tyki adds and shakes his head at the reveal of Allen's winning cards. Instead of looking upset, he leans closer to Allen and uses a rather inviting voice. "But for you, I could think of something." To support his words, his one hand slides up to Allen's inner thigh.

Allen's eyes widen at the sudden offer and he slaps that hand away without even thinking twice. He is glad the door to the cell is closed and locked, so no one can witness this.

"Uh, no need for that." Allen says with a nervous smile and rubs the back of his head.

A loud laughter rises from Tyki, he obviously finds this entertaining. "Calm down. It was a joke."

Allen just sighs and shakes his head. He wishes Tyki stopped teasing him like this.

...

There is a knock on Allen's door, then it opens and Lenalee finds him holding a pack of cigarettes. Her big round eyes get even bigger at this scene. "I can't believe you started smoking!" She gasps, but Allen is waving his hands in a defensive manner.

"No. No. It's not like that." His nervous laughter makes him less convincing. "They aren't for me."

Lenalee blinks thoughtfully, then her expression turns worried. "Are they for- " A brief pause. "... him?"

That look is able to break Allen's heart. He hates to make his friends upset. Everyone is expecting him to make a choice and he just can't do that. He has no right to throw away the life of another person for the sake of gaining approval of others. 

He has no power over that.

Giving a nod, Allen takes a step to Lenalee. "He has changed." It feels like he has been repeating these words over and over lately, automatic. Not only they leave zero impact on anyone, they most likely lost the meaning, too.

Lenalee shakes her head as if she doesn't want to hear. "Please stop defending him."

Tears are welled at her eyes again, about to roll down her pale cheeks. 

"I don't want to be your enemy." Lenalee closes the gap in between them and clutches at Allen's shirt. Her grip isn't harming, but desperate. "I'm afraid of losing you." She is openly crying now, so fragile, sad and beautiful. "I'm afraid he'll take you away from us." She sobs, eyes closed.

"He'll take you away from me. How am I supposed to handle that?"

Allen's hands cup her cheeks, thumbs wiping away the tears. Then he smiles, but can't help it being equally sad. "You won't lose me."

"Promise me, Allen." Lenalee locks her eyes with his. Her fear transforms into determination, it is the most fascinating thing Allen sees.

"Promise me." Lenalee repeats with a firmer tone.

And Allen promises.

...

Tyki gets extremely happy with the gift of cigarette pack, he snatches it off the Exorcist's hands and brings it to his nose. The way he inhales the scent of tobacco is probably a bit too dramatical and Allen finds himself smiling at that. For a prisoner, he is really cheerful and easily distracted. 

"This is too good." Tyki murmurs and pulls an unguarded Allen into a sloppy kiss. The Exorcist's eyes go all wide, making a weird muffled sound against Tyki's lips. Before he can shove Tyki away, it's already over. 

While Allen is busy trying not to look so embarrassed, Tyki casually lights up a cigarette and moans at the taste.

Allen tries to act cool and not stare, but it doesn't work that well. Thankfully, Tyki doesn't tease him further and they start playing cards. Cigarettes put him in a better mood, making Tyki more talkative than before. He starts to talk about one town he enjoyed visiting as a miner. No wonder this is a memory from before he was a Noah.

"It rains a lot. But it rains beautifully. Hills are green and drinks are cheap."

Allen can imagine the visual. From what Tyki mentions, it's somewhere in southern Europe.

"I wish I could visit there again." Tyki takes another drag from his cigarette and runs a hand through his messy curls. His thick glasses prevent Allen from seeing his eyes. But the rest of his face tells him what the older man is feeling.

"I'm sure you will." Allen offers a sad smile. "One day..."

Tyki smiles back.


	7. Chapter 7

Vatican finally arrives and everything goes down the hill.

Not only the trial of Tyki Mikk is announced right away, Allen is summoned to a private meeting where he is surrounded by all kinds of highest ranks of the Order and blamed for keeping information. The Fourteenth business puts everyone on edge, his loyalty is questioned over and over. Allen can clearly see they are trying to pry any excuse to hang him. But Komui puts on his best fight and defends Allen till the end.

His neck is saved for today.

When the meeting is over, they decide to attend a guardian for Allen in order to monitor his every moment. If he does any suspicious things, he will be facing serious charges and a grand punishment.

Allen gets back to his room to catch some breath and comes across a young blond man in white suit. They are pretty much at same height. In between his parted bangs, Allen can see two dots.

"I'm Inspector Howard Link." The blond introduces himself with a deadpan expression and tone, it's almost ridiculous. His eyes are cold, but at least not hateful. Allen can appreciate that. "We'll be sharing the room from now on."

But of course, that isn't all.

...

After lunch, Allen informs Link about paying Tyki a visit, but that gets declined right away.

"You are not allowed to see the Noah." Link shakes his head once. "I suggest you to start working on the forms you need to be filling." He gestures at the table before them and Allen swallows hard at the sight of gigantic paper mountains.

"Don't worry. I'll give you a helping hand." Link adds with the same serious tone, but now with a hint of determination. Allen can't tell if the good inspector is mocking him or being serious. The guy seems to have only one facial expression.

It's not like he has any other options now, so he just plays along and together they start with papers.

...

The trial starts first thing in the morning. It's made public within the Order, so pretty much everyone comes to witness this historical event. The conference room is fairly large, yet there isn't enough seats for the crowd. People are fine with standing around.

Allen sits by the middle row with Link next to him. He spots Lavi and Lenalee by the other side of the place. The redhead cracks a cheerful smile, while Lenalee looks just sad.

All kinds of whispers are around them. People love talking.

"It'll be a death penalty. I hope the execution will be made public, too."

"I want to see the Noah getting hanged."

"Isn't he really good looking for a bad guy?"

"That Walker guy claims to perform a successful exorcism, so it's why the Noah is powerless now."

The noise stops, when the top brass take their places on higher ground, wearing grim expressions. Then the prisoner is brought in.

Tyki wears a light gray prison garb, which looks a bit baggy on him. He walks on bare feet, missing his glasses. Allen can spot some dark bruises on his face, which were not there the last time he saw him. His hands are shackled behind him. A metal collar is wrapped around his neck, lead by a chain leash. When he arrives to his stand, they hook the end of the chain to the floor, forcing him to kneel. The sole purpose is to humiliate him and turn this into a power play.

It works.

People are pleased and impressed.

A very tall man with black hair and sharp uniform starts reading from a paper and lists down all the crimes Tyki committed. All the names of his victims are mentioned, Allen's included.

Tyki keeps his head bowed with a pained expression on his face. His messy curls fall down his forehead and hide his eyes.

"Do you have anything to say in defense?" The tall man asks, once he is done reading. "Or do you accept your crimes?"

Tyki doesn't respond and keeps his head down. Allen can't stand this. There isn't a single mention about his exorcism, not a word about new possibilities of a rehabilitation. Fisting his hands against his thighs, he considers of rising up and speak his mind, refuse this mock trial. But a hand on his arm stops him, fingers digging into his skin. It's Link, of course.

"Don't do anything foolish, Walker." The blond man shakes his head once, his expression is the same as ever, but there is something new in those eyes. "It will make things only worse."

So Allen doesn't, knowing Link has a point, which will be his greatest regret for the following days.

The verdict isn't anything surprising. Tyki Mikk is found guilty and sentenced to death. His execution will be held within three days. It will be public again, which makes the crowd giddy. They cheer and clap, showing support for this violence. That only sickens Allen more. He wants to scream and shout, question people's hearts. But he can only return to his room for some privacy and think things over.

His wish for privacy hangs in the air, forgotten, as Link's constant gaze burns holes on his skin.

...

Lavi frowns over his bowl of stew. "He lied."

Allen blinks at that and asks over a mouthful of steak. "What are you talking about?" He accidentally spits some food around in the meanwhile, which isn't appreciated by Link. He simply smacks a napkin to Allen's mouth, reminding him about proper dining manners.

The redhead glances at Link for a moment, possibly wondering when these two started to act like a married couple, then responds. "Tyki has been lying to us." He pauses for a brief second to let his words sink. "His powers may be gone, but his memory is perfectly fine."

Allen chokes on his food and wipes his mouth before shooting another question. "Why? How?" He isn't sure what he is asking, but he has difficult time believing in what he hears. "He wouldn't lie to me."

"I'm sorry, Allen." Lavi shakes his head, an apologetic spark touches his good eye. "I paid the Director a visit about their violent methods for interrogation. They backhanded me. Looks like they managed to make Tyki speak. It's not just the beating, there is the truth serum they've been working on."

Allen swallows hard, his mouth feeling dry. A sudden pain flames up in his stomach, as if someone punched him really hard there. He isn't sure how to word this feeling. 

Disappointed? Humiliated? Manipulated?

"I don't approve their ways. But it's working." Lavi gives a sad look at his friend, but Allen can only look down at his half eaten plate.

"I don't understand." Allen murmurs, mostly at himself. "My exorcism was supposed to be successful."

"And it was." Lavi replies eagerly. "Tyki doesn't have any of his Noah skills anymore. It's confirmed his eye sight is as bad as Johnny. It's safe to say he is a normal human being now." Another pause. "With all this beating, they may end up killing him before his execution."

Allen loses his appetite after hearing all this new information. He can't stomach any of this, still dumb founded.

"This is why you can never trust a Noah." It's Link's voice, perhaps sounding a bit concerned. But Allen isn't in the mood to pay attention. "He may be successfully exorcized, but that doesn't change the way he is. Extended exposure to evil would change anyone to the point of no return. He is not your friend, Walker. Stop being delusional."

Allen frowns and throws Link an angry glare. But the blond isn't the one he is angry for.


	8. Chapter 8

"I want to see him." Allen can't keep the horror in his voice in check, as he faces Komui.

The Director has a deadpan face, which Allen fails to read. He takes a sip from his coffee and pushes some papers away.

"I'm sorry, Allen. I can no longer help you."

Allen's hands slam at the desk so hard, the mountain of papers falls over. "Yes, you can!" He feels desperate. So powerless.

"Help me, Komui." He doesn't even know what else to say. "Please, help me." His voice hitches and Link gives him a concerned look from the other side of the office.

The Director pushes his glasses back on his nose and remains silent for a while. "This is the last one, Allen. Use it wisely."

...

Allen gets to see Tyki the day before his execution and that is Komui's last favor for him. He comes across an extra tight security before the cell's door. They unlock the door and give him a warning.

"You have five minutes."

Link follows Allen into the cell, looking extra cautious. He will not allow him to try anything, he has made that clear.

The sight before them is terrifying. Tyki is lying down on the cold stone floor, beaten and bloody. Bruises are all over his face and neck. His clothes are soaked in his own blood, hiding the extreme torture he went through. Dark hair is plastered on his forehead, coated with dried blood. He is chained down by tight and short leashes, even if he can't seem to lift a finger.

Allen's eyes are widened with pure shock and terror. His mouth opens with a gasp, not knowing what to say. Quickly, he rushes to Tyki's side and kneels down to check him, making sure he is alive.

And Tyki is alive. Just barely.

"Tyki..." Allen's voice is weak, his previous anger is already forgotten. His hand touches Tyki's forehead and pushes the hair away. The former Noah weakly trembles to that, but can't even pull away.

"Boy..." Tyki whispers silently. All his trademark traits are shattered to million pieces. Whatever limit he has, this has gone over it by miles. 

Allen leans down and notices Tyki can't even open his eyes. They are swollen.

"I'm here." Allen can say. But that is all. He wishes he can comfort the other man and tell him all will be fine.

He can't.

It would be cruel to lie.

"I'm sorry." Tyki whispers, yet his voice is getting weaker, as he apologizes for all the lies he told. "I'm sorry."

A sad smile settles on Allen's lips. Then he cups Tyki's bruised cheek, afraid of hurting him more.

"Me, too." He says in return, tears welling in his eyes. A shadow looms over him and he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time." Link's tone isn't as cold, his features look somewhat softened. Maybe he isn't as emotionless as he tries to look as.

Allen just nods and pats Tyki's cheek a last time. This is a goodbye. 

It is when Allen notices the discarded thick glasses on the forgotten cot. He reaches for them, as he rises up. Link notices that, yet doesn't protest.

It is only a souvenir in the end.

They leave the cell. Allen doesn't even understand why his heart feels so broken.

...

Waking up isn't a bother, when he couldn't sleep a wink all night. Allen gets prepared for the day ahead. He takes a shower, gets dressed up and tucks the glasses of Tyki into his coat's pocket. Link suggests of having some breakfast before they join up with others.

Allen eats with little appetite, stopping by the seventh bowl of rice.

Then they head for the execution site. Before the door Lenalee is waiting with her hands clasped before her, a sad expression on her delicate features.

"Allen..." She stands before her friend. "I... I don't know what to say."

Allen just shakes his head. He doesn't know what to say either.

"It breaks my heart to see you so upset." She is openly crying again, which aches Allen's heart. "If only I could change everything."

She throws her arms around Allen and pulls him in a tight hug, while Link watches this emotional scene.

...

Everyone stands before the stage, which is built exclusively for today. After a few men with high ranks make speeches to fire people up about this holy war, Tyki is brought to the stage. He can barely walk, so two guards drag him by the shoulders. His hands are tied behind him by a rope. He no longer has any chains or collar on him. His head hangs in between his shoulders. But soon he is waken up altogether by a few slaps across his face.

The crowd laughs and cheers on for the upcoming slaughter, once the nook is being secured around Tyki's neck.

"Hang him! Hang him! Hang him!"

Allen can't take this anymore. He doesn't want to watch it.

"Don't do anything stupid, Walker." Link's voice is in his ear again and Allen doesn't get it first. But then he realizes his body is already moving. Link's hand on his forearm doesn't stop him, easily being pried free and he makes his way through the crowd.

"I told you to stop!" Link yells after him, which alerts the security.

Allen doesn't waste any time and activates his Innocence to move around freely. Taking a leap to the stage, he allows his brilliant white cape to flow behind him, which makes him an easily seen target. Guards take on action and pull out weapons. A few Crows appear behind the stage with their charms and blades.

The closest guard is about to tackle Allen in the air. Yet he is suddenly stopped by a certain redheaded Exorcist. Lavi puts the guard in a headlock and grins at his friend.

"Go for it, Allen!"

It gets ridiculously chaotic afterward. Everyone is moving to different ways, most are trying to stop Allen. Guards tell them to stop, top ranking officers are barking orders. It is used for his advantage.

Allen is graceful as he gets even closer to the stage, throwing a few mad guards away. But a line of Crows block his way, weapons pointed at him. This is going to get messy.

The unexpected happens and Allen can see the beautiful form of Lenalee appearing before him. She has her boots activated and diving right to the Crows in order to clear Allen's way.

"Don't forget about your promise, Allen!" She says and kicks at two guards at once, sending them flying away. "Go!"

Allen finds strength in his friends and makes it to the stage. The rest happens in a blur. He catches Tyki in his arms and cuts the rope, then summons the Ark to a location with an unknown number.

And then they are gone.


	9. Chapter 9

A week passes.

Allen returns to the rented room he has been staying with Tyki, arms full of food and some medical goods. He manages to look after the former Noah well, treating his injuries and feeding him to build up some strength. While Tyki sleeps most of the time, he recovers better than Allen expects.

The Black Order can't find them.

Tyki is awake by the time he closes the door behind. The older man spots the glasses on the nightstand and puts them on, his lips pull into a warm smile. 

"Such a lovely sight." He sounds smug, which makes Allen think he is returning to his usual self. 

Allen puts the bags down and then goes to Tyki's side to check on his wounds. All are healing well. It will take more time to erase the aggressive bruising all over his skin, but some scars will never fade. Tyki will carry the proof of the Order's unforgiving cruelty for the rest of his life. 

His fingertips brush over one fading bruise on Tyki's cheek and that is the same moment the older man's hand closes over his.

"Thank you." Tyki says with a heart-felt tone and brings Allen's hand to press a kiss to the inner side of his wrist.

Allen sighs at that, trying not to look as down. There are things he wants to say, but can't bring himself to start. As if Tyki can read his mind, he points at the main thing bothering Allen without letting his hand go.

"I know I don't deserve your kindness. I'm a liar. A villain. I tricked you, while you risked your life to save me." 

Tyki's grip on Allen's wrist loosens, then finally slips away. He looks worn out, but the former Noah still pushes himself up to a sitting position, back resting against the pillow.

"Why?" Tyki asks with a serious tone, his dark brown eyes are on Allen's face.

The young Exorcist pulls a chair and settles down, hands resting on his lap. Instead of an answer, he shoots another question. "Why did you lie to me?"

Tyki chuckles at that, obviously finding this amusing. But Allen doesn't smile.

"Don't you know?" Tyki brings out another question and Allen just shakes his head.

The older man sighs and takes a moment before speaking again. "I didn't want to lose you."

Allen's eyes widen at that.

"You were eager to be my friend and I was selfish to take what I wanted, hoping the good guy act would save my hide." Behind the tiredness, Tyki still looks smug and certainly not apologetic. "You still saved me in the end. Why is that?" 

Allen doesn't shy away from Tyki's eye contact. He will not deny his question. After all, here they are, away from the Black Order and in hiding. He left a lot of things behind, including his two good friends, to save him.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Even a liar like you..." Allen's voice is confidant. He believes and means every word.

Tyki smirks at that. "You have too much trust in me. What makes you think I will not try to kill you again? What if I run back to the Earl, even I'm..." He opens his hands and looks down to his palms. "... a mere human now?"

Allen finds himself holding his breath. Tyki is clearly trying to taunt him, making him question the choice he has made. But there is no regret.

"I am still the same man." Tyki adds, perhaps too seriously.

"No." Allen shakes his head, causing his white strands of hair dance around his boyish face. "You changed."

Tyki opens his mouth to throw another opposing argument, but Allen doesn't allow that. He isn't done yet.

"You've been changing. Slowly, but surely. You are not the same person who tried to crush my heart." Allen can hear how his voice gets passionate. He can't help it. Not that it matters at this point.

"Are you?" He asks excitedly and that makes Tyki's lips twitch into a dangerous smirk.

"I think..." The former Noah sighs and rests his head against the bedpost, looking at Allen with hooded eyes. "I'd rather keep your heart instead of crushing it."

Allen frowns at the flirty remark, but bursts into a laughter in the end.

...

In following days, Tyki is feeling much better and gets restless to spend too much time in bed. Allen helps him to get on his feet. At first it's a very challenging process, but once Tyki's muscles stretch and gain a bit strength, he starts to wander around in the inn.

Allen takes him to the bathhouse and helps scrubbing his back. With the aid of a fresh soap, a shaving kit and a toothbrush, Tyki looks a lot like his old self as the Noah of Pleasure. Of course, he lacks his fancy suit, but Allen decides the older man can look charming in anything.

"You are a fugitive now." Tyki says, as he places a dry towel over his wet hair. "A real criminal." 

Allen pulls on some fresh clothes and sighs at the other man's words. He already knows he no longer has any place in the Order.

"Was it really worth to save me?" Tyki asks with a playful tone now, still working on drying his hair. 

"What's your point?" It's Allen's turn to shoot a question.

"You could always go back and beg forgiveness. Tell them I seduced you. It was a moment of weakness." Tyki's unmasked eyes are on Allen, giving him a curious look. "If you turn me in, they may go easier on you."

Allen doesn't know what to say. What does Tyki want from him? Is this a test?

"You don't trust me at all, do you?" Allen's voice is cold, disappointed.

Tyki chuckles at that and shakes his head once. "Oh, boy... You are the only person I ever trust."

Allen feels some kind of warmth in his stomach.

...

Another week passes and Allen starts taking Tyki out. His body is healed fairly well, bruises are vanishing. He no longer needs Allen's support to walk, which puts him to a cheerful mood. Again, that is contagious. Allen can't help feeling in peace here like this, even it's a different home concept. He used to believe his home was the Headquarters, with his friends and comrades and tight schedule of never ending missions. He still longs for that. But this...

This isn't that bad.

When they step out and Tyki notices their whereabouts, it is the most precious moment.

"I can't believe this." Tyki pries his glasses off and rubs his eyes, then puts them back on to glance around all kinds of green surrounding them. The sight of a small but fairly stylish town is easy to recognize.

"You really brought me here." Tyki keeps looking around and his smile gets out of control. Allen can easily notice how excited and happy the other man is, which makes him feel accomplished.

They are indeed standing in the town Tyki once mentioned him, facing the green hills up ahead. The sun is positioned beautifully at the horizon, painting the town to a warm orange shade. Everything feels perfect. 

Tyki watches the town, while Allen watches him. He kept telling himself he has no regrets. Now he is quite sure of that. This moment is worth everything.

Then the older man turns at him and takes his hands, bringing them to his chest. Allen can feel how strong Tyki's heart beats under his palms. This is one thing he can never lie about.

"Thank you." Tyki says with a big charming smile. "Thank you. Thank you."

...

Days pass by in ultimate peace. Everything is nice, calm and slow paced. They even get a daily routine. 

They wake up early in the morning and take a walk by the lake. Sometimes, Tyki goes fishing, while Allen sits by his side and watches the water. He usually catches big fish for breakfast, which is something he has a talent for. They cook and enjoy the meal. When there is no fish, they head to a small food place Tyki knows of. The owner has changed over the time, but the quality of the food is the same. Allen always eats a lot, but thankfully everything is cheap.

They work for part time jobs in various places, together. Food, inn and cigarettes require money, after all. It's mostly about carrying heavy things or washing dishes. But Tyki seems to do fine with all, enjoying this easy life.

Tyki's charm is only natural and he really can't help flirting around. Allen can bet each and every women they meet have a thing for him now.

After a big dinner, they climb to one of the hills and lie down on the grass, just watch the stars. A few times Tyki takes Allen for that cheap drink. Since Allen doesn't meet up the age to have a drink, Tyki allows him to sip from his bottle. It never ends that well with how easily Allen gets drunk, so he doesn't make it a habit. 

Then there are nights, they stay in their room to play cards until they get sleepy.

It is an easy life. It is a life Allen needs.

He feels happy.

...

Women aren't the only ones being targeted by Tyki's charms. Allen gets to have his daily dose every single day. Sometimes it's just playful remarks or a charming smile. Meaningful glances are often. Then there are excuses of Tyki touching him, such as tucking a strand of hair behind his ear or a brush of fingers to his arm. It is nice for the most part. Allen decides he likes this kind of attention.

Tyki is never shy about his gestures, while he doesn't push about it either. It doesn't feel awkward for Allen. Perhaps, he is already used to Tyki's antics after spending too much time with him. There are times his whole face flush to a deep red, but he doesn't really return the playfulness. 

It remains one sided until the day Tyki holds his hand and doesn't let go.

They are returning from the tavern. The taller man is in a very good and relaxed mood, as they walk down the small road to their inn. 

At first, Allen feels a brush of fingers and then his hand is gripped firmly, Tyki's fingers interlacing. Blinking, he looks up at the other man to see that playful smile. 

"Can I have my hand back?" Allen asks with a side glance and pulls his hand with no success.

Tyki snorts at that. "No."

They walk hand in hand until they get into their room, receiving curious looks from a few townspeople. Once the door is shut and locked, Allen turns at the taller man and looks at their hands.

"How about now?" Allen asks with a frown and gets no verbal answer. Just a smug smile.

Frustrated, he shoves Tyki back, so he sits on one of the beds, still looking so cocky. Allen wants to wipe that smirk off his face. He isn't sure how it comes to this, but he finds himself climbing to Tyki's lap and covering the other man's lips with his. His free hand curls at the base of the former Noah's neck, as he kisses him lazily.

After all, they have all the time in the world.

They don't do much other than the slow make out session. Allen kisses every inch of Tyki's face and neck, his free hand roams under the other's shirt, petting and exploring.

When the night ends, both men are snuggly fit in the small bed together, fully clothed. Allen's face nuzzles into Tyki's neck and they still hold hands.

It is a new addition to their daily routine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for this little story. I'm updating the rating to M just to be safe. If anyone read this to the end, I want to thank you. :)

It has been a month and a half since their escape from the Order. Time flies and every new day is a joy. People are friendly, there is nothing to worry about. Allen and Tyki make enough money to have a roof over their heads and eat well. Perhaps, they lack the luxuries, but that is fine. Both come from a poor background, so they know how to appreciate simple things. They have enough time to enjoy their lives, enjoy each others company.

This must be the perfect life, Allen thinks.

...

They walk past the market in one afternoon, hand in hand, where an elderly woman is sitting by the door. She blinks a few times and then smiles wide. 

"Tyki! Is that you?"

Tyki looks at the woman for a thoughtful moment and returns the smile, recognizing her.

"I'm glad you're back." She beams and pulls the tall man into a gentle hug. "Look at you. You turned into such a handsome man."

Tyki grins at that, happy with this reunion. Then they find out Tyki's miner friends are also returning the town in a few days. Allen can remember them from the train. There were a few guys and a little kid, Tyki seemed to be particularly fond of. He sees pure happiness in Tyki's face. Things are getting better and better.

The elderly woman hires Tyki to help him in the market, also offers him a room to stay.

"May I bring my boyfriend along?" Tyki asks without a shame, which makes Allen blush a little. "We promise not to make a lot of noise."

The elderly woman gives Allen an observing glance, her eyes looking up and down on his lean body. Then she smiles wider. "My, my... He is a cute one. Of course, he can stay with you."

Tyki places a kiss on her cheek, waves goodbye and they head for the lake. Both men sit by the water. Their shoes are removed, pant legs rolled up, so they can dip their feet into the lukewarm water.

"I can't wait to see them again." Tyki sighs longingly and supports his body weight against arms, head thrown back in a lazy fashion. "We can throw a party. It will be fun. Eez will like you a lot." Tyki goes on and on, saying all kinds of nice things to warm Allen's heart. Everything feels so sweet and domestic, to settle down in a nice town with a man he's been falling for.

All too perfect.

All too selfish.

"I would like that." Allen knows he sounds sad. It reflects his eyes and Tyki notices that right away.

"You would." Tyki's smile starts to vanish, as he sits up and cups Allen's face. A brief silence sinks in between them. When he speaks, his voice can't sound more heart-breaking. "But you aren't staying."

Allen sighs, feeling his heart clench in his chest. He wants to stay. He really wants to. It will be so easy to say yes and live a happy life here, away from the Order. The holy war can be damned. He can act like it isn't his problem, leave it for others. He can be thankful for Lenalee and Lavi, who sacrificed themselves to give him this happy life.

But he can't.

He just can't.

He can no longer avoid his responsibilities. He has to go back and save his friends, make things right.

"I'm sorry. I have to leave." He tries not to sound so upset and fails miserably. "I made a promise."

Tyki doesn't respond right away and Allen can't look at him. He doesn't want to see disappointment and sadness on that beautiful face. Tyki's hand on Allen's cheek moves up to the back of his neck now, warm and gentle.

"Stay the night."

Allen can only nod.

...

The moment the door to their room shuts close, Tyki is all over Allen, pressing him against the wall. Their lips crash in a heated kiss, hands exploring each other through the layers of clothes. His thick glasses bump against Allen's nose and get foggy.

This isn't like their any other lazy make out sessions. They rush and act like it is their last night together. 

Allen is pulled and then pushed to the bed. Overly excited, he starts removing his boots and unbuckling his trousers, while Tyki strips out of his shirt, steps out of his trousers and joins Allen on the bed, crawling over him with a smug smile on his face. 

The younger man is pinned down to the bed, while Tyki kisses every inch of Allen's bare chest, licking at his nipples until he draws a low whine. He moves down and presses his mouth to Allen's belly button, then slides a hand down the waistband of his boxers and making Allen's hips snap.

"So many things I want to do to you, but so little time." Tyki whispers and moves up to kiss Allen's lips again. After a few moments of heated kisses, he reaches for the nightstand and finds a vial of clear oil. Allen doesn't even know when Tyki even brought that here. He doesn't ask. It doesn't matter at this point.

"How would you like to have me?" Tyki asks in a seductive purr, while still giving Allen a few lazy jerks. "I want you to remember this night forever."

Allen fails to find words. He can't find his voice either, so he just wrestles Tyki to switch positions and pins him under him. The older man throws back an amused laughter and spreads his legs for an eager Allen, who removes Tyki's glasses and puts them away. Then his lips are pressed to that beauty mark under one eye.

Allen takes a careful look down at the beautiful man under him, so he can hold onto this memory for the rest of his life. Tyki is flushed, slightly sweaty, panting deliciously in between his parted lips. His messy curls fall down his forehead, his eyes are half hooded.

The rest of the night is perfect. Tyki whispers how good it feels or just moan heatedly into his ear, while Allen rolls his hips slowly, carefully, so he can savor every second. There are times Allen silences him with hungry kisses.

He wishes he can freeze this moment.

...

They sleep in each other's arms peacefully for the rest of the night, limbs tangled. Allen's head rests against Tyki's chest. It is a comfort to feel his heart beat and hear him breathing.

It is a relief to know he is alive. He will be alive.

When the morning comes, Allen reaches for his clothes. Each piece is discarded at a different place in the room, thanks to their rush last night. Before he can start to put them on, Tyki's hand is on his wrist, stopping him.

"Don't." Tyki whispers, it's almost a purr. "Not yet."

Allen doesn't say no.

...

Tyki is seated on Allen's lap in their post-coital bliss, stretched and full and wonderful. Allen's arms are wrapped around Tyki's waist in a protective manner, lips pressed at the nape of his neck, Tyki's back rests against his chest.

"Isn't there a way to change your mind, boy?" Tyki asks with his perfectly seductive tone, turning his face to look at Allen over his shoulder.

Allen doesn't want to answer right away, so he busies himself licking sweat drops off Tyki's neck.

"If you can't stay, let me come with you." Tyki's suggestion is quite bold, almost suicidal, yet very heart warming in the same time. But Allen cannot accept such a thing.

"You need to live." Allen finally says and his lips are captured by Tyki's for that.

...

They wash up and have a small breakfast, then head for the green hills by the far side of the town, where Allen will summon the Ark without making a scene.

"I want you to make a promise." Tyki says with a smile, a cigarette in his hand.

"A promise?" Allen repeats curiously.

"That you'll be visiting me." Tyki takes Allen's hand in his.

Allen wants to say yes, but he doesn't think it will be possible. He will be lucky, if the Order will keep his head over his shoulders.

"I..." Allen starts, thoughtful. They stop and face each other. His one hand rests on Tyki's chest. "You should walk forward." It's almost nostalgic for him to say these words. "You should live a happy life." His smile grows, trying to look cheerful. But in the end, Allen feels like a sad clown.

"Don't wait for me."

Tyki looks down into Allen's eyes beneath his thick glasses for a long moment. When he finally speaks, Allen feels his heart breaking.

"Never." Tyki protests, being his smug, suave and charming self. "I'm not giving up on you."

Allen wants to protest, but Tyki silences him with a final kiss. He returns it eagerly.

Desperately.

A tear drop rolls down his cheek.

...

The Ark is summoned and this is it. A light rain starts to pour, looking like crystal pieces in the early morning sun. 

His face is turned at Tyki's way, taking in the sight of a beautiful man in a beautiful town. He thinks of the beautiful life ahead, a life awaiting Tyki, while Allen can't be a part of.

His responsibilities press heavier, clearing his mind. It still hurts a lot. 

He just waves at Tyki and hears his voice for the last time.

"We will meet again, boy."

A small smile tugs at the edges of his lips.

Then the Ark closes, taking Allen away.

 

...  
...  
...

 

Slow steps take him back to the inn, hands shoved deep in pockets, a cigarette hanging in between his lips. The rain starts to get heavier, soaking his hair and clothes, threatening to ruin his cigarette. 

There is a number of things to do today. He has to pack his stuff and move into his new home, then start his new job. But how can he, when the boy is gone and left a hole in his heart?

Once he reaches the room filled with many memories, opens the door and takes a step inside, Tyki finds out he is not alone. His thick glasses reflect the images of a tall lean man and a young girl. His cigarette falls from his lips.

"Hey, Tyki. Long time, no see." The girl says from the bed, her smile is wide and twisted. But there is also a certain warmth there.

"If your honeymoon is over, my dear brother, we'd like to have you back." It's the other man speaking this time, standing by the window.

After shaking the shock of the moment, Tyki shuts the door behind and leans against it. 

His lips crack into a half smirk. "Is that so?" He asks and runs a hand through his dark curls, combing it back.

That hole in his heart remains aching, but a bit of happiness returns.


End file.
